


Don't Tell Me We're Okay

by mistress_element (restless_element)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fill, Triggers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of crying, how many tags is too many tags?, idk how to do happy?, it's pretty depressing?, mumford and sons prompt, sad matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless_element/pseuds/mistress_element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy keeps saying he and Matt are okay, but Matt's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for this post: [#36: "Don't tell me I've changed because that's not the truth"](http://flightofmorning.tumblr.com/post/133610592424/mumford-and-sons-prompts), requested by an anon. This is actually the first little thing I've published in a few years. It feels good, so thanks for the prompt anon!
> 
> It's meant to be a drabble, and this isn't quite one of those (try 300+ words over). I'm sorry? I don't understand how anything can be 100 words or less. I tried, and I've discovered it's impossible for me. So here you are, enjoy. It's a little overly emotional, but that's just kinda how I roll. I'm all about emotions. Also, it's only been roughly edited. (I'm worried that I mixed up 'breath' and 'breathe' a few times, whoops.)
> 
> Btw, I haven't seen the last two episodes of season 1 because I'm waiting for season 2. I know what happens, because the internet, but I'm just that kind of fan. So I have no idea if Foggy went back to Matt's before the end of the season.

 

* * *

 

It feels like his insides are crawling up his throat. Rather than moving forward, he and Foggy seem to be turning into strangers.

Matt makes his way from his desk to Foggy's office, locking the front door on his way. He hesitates in the doorway and almost walks away but Foggy looks up, and Matt freezes. "Hey Matt, heading out for the night?"

Matt forces himself to breathe, forces himself to walk into the office and sit in front of Foggy's desk. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Foggy sits back in his chair. That little bit of extra distance makes Matt's heart seize. "What about?"

"Foggy, I--Things are so different between us since...well, since, you know, I feel like you've--"

"Matt." Matt's head jerks up from its bowed position toward his hands twitching over his pant legs. "Don't tell me that I've changed because that's not the truth. I'm being me and you're being you, and we're okay."

"I know we're okay, you keep telling me we're okay, but--" Matt chokes on the words. He hasn't thought this through. He just knows that things have to change. He needs Foggy, and he loves him so much; he never realized how much. He works with Foggy all week, but he feels like Foggy doesn't see him. Since everything went to shit, Foggy hasn't been to his apartment. Matt feels like he's suffocating there. He spends as little time there as possible now, because the only prevalent scent lately is his own. Matt hasn't felt this alone since he's dad died.

"Matt! Matty, breathe!" Hands reach for his face and Matt flinches at the touch. He hadn't sensed Foggy move. His chest heaves with the effort to breathe, and Matt realizes that in the grips of a panic attack he said all those words out loud.

Foggy holds Matt close, rocking him as he struggles to breathe. "I'm sorry," Matt gasps when he's able to speak again. "I'm so sorry Foggy, please, I love you."

Foggy tightens his hold. "Matty, it's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. I thought we were okay. I didn't mean to pull away, and I didn’t mean to hurt you. We'll be better now, Matty, I promise.” He kisses Matt's temple, and Matt whimpers. He tears away from Foggy and reaches up, pulling him down by the back of his neck into a desperate kiss.

At first Foggy stiffens, but when he tastes the salt of Matt’s tears, he shakes off the shock, climbing onto Matt's lap and pressing into the kiss. He licks into Matt's mouth, deepening the kiss and slowing it down, soothing away his distress. When they separate, Foggy cuddles Matt close, tucking him under his chin. "I love you too, Matty, so much. Never doubt it. We'll get that apartment smelling like me again in no time, don't you worry." Matt's laugh rings weak, but it's something.


End file.
